


Your Kiss is What I Need

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten different types of kisses shared between Barry and Iris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss is What I Need

**Palm Kiss**

“I can’t believe we’re married,” Iris breathed out in disbelief.

Iris sat on a large king size bed in one the fanciest hotel suites she’d ever been in. The soft white layers of silk and lace of her wedding dress fanned out around her. She glanced down to where Barry was kneeling in front of her looking very handsome in his tux. His hands purposefully moving under the layers of her dress to skim lightly down her legs.

“No turning back now Mrs. Allen,” Barry’s grinned up at her.

“Mrs. West-Allen,” Iris threw her head back with a soft sigh when Barry removed her painfully tight high heeled shoes. “And I have no intention on turning back.”

“Good,” Barry’s eyes darken in a familiar look for desire. “Because I have no intention of letting you go.”

Butterflies in Iris’s stomach fluttered in anticipation at his look. Finally the two of them would be alone together as husband and wife. The first night of the rest of their lives together.

Iris’s hands moved to undo the many hooks and zippers keeping her contained in the dress but Barry stopped her. His larger hands wrapping around her smaller ones. To Iris’s surprise Barry raised her hand up to his lips to press a kiss to the palm of her hand. The gesture sweet and old fashioned but reverent in a way that makes Iris feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Never did she think a kiss to her palm would make her short of breath.

“I love you,” Barry murmurs in to the skin of her palm before pulling Iris down into his arms.

**Inner Thigh Kiss**

Iris slowly lowered back down into the mattress with a deep sigh.

Her body trembling from the white hot sparks of pleasure coursing through her body. Her hands clutched the bed sheets tightly. The light sheen of sweat covering her body cooling to the open air.

Slowly Iris came back to her senses. She could feel the tight grip of Barry’s hands on her waist. The hushed whisper of his words telling her how beautiful she is. The light press of his lips against the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Iris went up to her elbows to get a better look of her boyfriend nestled between her thighs. A sweet boyish grin on his lips when he noticed her looking. His adorable looks greatly contrasted to what his mouth, tongue, and fingers had sinfully done to her moments ago.

“My turn?” Iris cocks an eyebrow in question.

“In a moment,” Barry nuzzled into her thighs where he placed another soft kiss. “I’m happy where I'am right now.”

**Forehead Kiss**

“I’m dying,” Barry groaned out from the pile of blankets he is buried under.

Iris rolled her eyes at his dramatics. She set down the tray of soup, a cup of tea and a bottle of cough medicine on Barry’s bedside table then sat on his bed trying to pull the blankets away.

“Come on Bar,” Iris urges him. “You need to eat or you won’t get better.”

The Barry she unburies looks absolutely miserable. His pale skin an unhealthy chalky white. His nose rubbed raw from sneezing. Green eyes gazing up at her glassy and unfocused.

“Not hungry,” Barry said petulantly before a coughing fit wracked his body.

Iris sympathetically rubbed his back when he rolled over to his side. His long and lanky body curled into the fetal position.

“Will you drink some tea?” Iris asks while pushing sweaty strands of auburn hair out of his face.

Barry grimaced and shook his head.

“Take some medicine then,” Iris tried again.

“I hate the taste,” Barry grumbled.

Iris levels a look at Barry that says he’s acting like a seven year old and not the seventeen year old he actually is.

“Fine then,” Iris moves to get up. “I’ll come back later.”

“Wait,” Barry’s clammy hand shot out to wrap around Iris’s wrist. “Please don’t leave me. Cuddle with me for a bit.”

Iris took one look at his exhausted and pleading face to give in.

“You’re ridiculous,” Iris said but she shifts over till she’s lying beside Barry.

Immediately Barry presses into her side. His face nuzzling into her shoulder and arm wrapping around her waist. Iris smiled fondly down at her sick best friend. Without thinking she twists sideways to press soft kiss to the feverishly hot skin of his forehead. Laughter bubbling from her when Barry sighs happily into her shoulder.

**Nose Kiss**

For the first time in their relationship Iris was the one running late for their date.

By stroke of pure luck Barry got his work load done on time and left the precinct before Captain Singh gave him another assignment. He arrived at the front entrance of Jitters five minutes ahead of time. For once not having to rush anywhere Barry stood back enjoying his surroundings. With two weeks before Christmas downtown Central city was alive with the hustle and bustle of the holidays. Christmas lights strung up everywhere while the faint sounds of Christmas music was inescapable. Barry tightened the scarf around him to ward off the cold chill in the night air that promised snow.

Ten minutes passed their planned meet up when Barry heard Iris call out his name. He spotted her ducking and weaving through the dense crowd of people on the sidewalk. A big smile on her face when their eyes met. The closer she got Barry noticed her white woolen coat hadn’t been properly buttoned up exposing her thin sweater underneath.

“Sorry I’m late,” Iris panted out. “My editor got a major lead on a story I’m working on. Of course I had to be the one to do the actual leg work -”

While listening to Iris vent out her frustrations about her day Barry reached over to finish doing up the buttons on Iris’s coat. Without a word he unwound his scarf from his neck to then wrap it around hers.

“What are you doing Bar?” Iris looked at him puzzled.

“You looked cold,” Barry said simply.

“I’m not that cold,” Iris huffed out in amusement. “Its not even snowing yet.”

Barry surveyed her face from the dark redness of her cold nose to the slight chattering of her teeth.

“Okay,” Iris relented. “Maybe I’m a little cold. But there are better ways for you to warm me up.”

Barry chuckled at her blatantly suggestive tone. His arms coming up to wrap around her shoulders to pull her in close. Barry then leaned to press his lips in a tender kiss to the end of Iris’s cold nose making her shake with giggles.

“Later. When we get home.” Barry nuzzled their noses together. “First we’re going ice skating and getting hot chocolates from the cafe you love.”

**Throat Kiss**

Its been three days since Iris had seen Barry.

Not because of a fight or Barry being called away to a Justice League mission or Iris going under deep cover for a story. The reason Iris hadn’t seen her husband in days was due to nothing but poor timing. It happened occasionally. Their schedules would became completely out of sync. But never had they gone this long without seeing each other. After three days a constant ache blossomed in Iris’s stomach every time she thought about him.

She soon realized she wasn’t alone in this when Barry practically kidnapped her. One moment Iris was making photocopies of her latest article the next she found herself on the roof of Picture News pressed up against a brick wall.

Iris barely had time to breathe out Barry’s name before his lips captured hers in a kiss. His hands tightly wrapped around her waist. The long length of his body pressing into hers. Iris’s hands reached up to grip Barry’s shoulders feeling the smooth hard material of Barry’s suit.

“Missed you,” Barry pulled back to murmur against her lips before moving to kiss down the line of her throat. A soft whine escaping Iris when she felt his teeth bite the soft skin before his lips soothed over the newly made mark. Since their early days of being together Barry always had an obsession with Iris’s throat. He couldn’t stop his lips and teeth from taste every inch of smooth brown skin. Iris had to expand the turtlenecks in her wardrobe and teasingly calling Barry her ‘vampire boyfriend’.

Iris hummed in approval as Barry continued to kiss her throat while his fingers worked the buttons of her blouse. To her disappointment by the fourth button Barry’s entire body stilled. His head cocking slightly to the left which meant either Cisco or Caitlin were talking to him over the comm.

“I have to go,” Barry reluctantly said after a minute.

“I know,” Iris couldn’t keep the disappointment out of her voice. “I’ll be taking work home with me tonight. Will I see you later?”

“You will. I promise.” Barry sealed his promise with another kiss to her throat before he sped off back into the night.

**Shoulder Kiss**

The hot water from the shower pelted down hard on Barry’s back. The heat slightly above scorching but it helped with his sore muscles. The past twelve hours had bee a test of endurance with Mirror Master setting up traps for him all across the city. Barry hadn’t slept at all in order to prevent all of Central City’s Government officials from being trapped forever in mirrors. With the crisis averted he allowed himself the pleasure of fully enjoying a long, hot shower. After his shower he planned to towel himself off then collapse into bed next to his wife.

The sound of the shower door clicking drew his attention. Even in his exhausted state Barry’s heartbeat quickened at the sight of his very beautiful, very naked wife stepping into the shower with him. His eyes trailed over every inch of perfect brown skin from the flair of her hips and the swell of her breasts. Finally his eyes landed met with her dark brown ones that looked at him with amusement though her lips were pursed in concern.

“How you feeling baby?” Iris’s hands lightly glided across his back.

“Been better,” Barry conceded tiredly.

Iris hummed sympathetically while her arms twined around his waist to pull herself in close.

Barry let himself relax into her embrace. Warmth spreading through him at the feels of Iris’s soft lips brushing across his shoulder blade in a soft kiss. The touch brief but it set his nerves aflame.

“I’ll wash your hair for you,” Iris said softly into the skin of his shoulder, “Then its straight off to bed for you mister.”

“No argument here,” Barry sighed in contentment when Iris pressed another kiss to his shoulder.

**Cheek Kiss**

Iris couldn’t believe how nervous she felt on their first date.

She had never been this nervous with any other boy she dated. Her stomach a flutter of butterflies bouncing around in her stomach. Her heart pounding faster than Barry’s on the day he woke up from a coma. Normally she could maintain an air of confidence but Barry turned out to be the exception.

At the end of their dinner and movie Barry insisted on walking her home. They held hands and shared bashful looks the entire walk. Both riding the buzz of energy from being worried about messing up their first date coupled with the excitement of finally getting to be together.

“This is me,” Iris said when they reached her apartment building.

They continued to stand close drinking the other in. Their hands remained clasped together. Both smiling at each other big and wide and elated.

“I had a really good time,” Iris said softly.

“You did?” Barry visibly sagged with relief. “Thank god. I mean…I’m glad you had a good time. We should do this again sometime. Only if you want to.”

Iris grinned up at Barry who continued to ramble on anxiously. She was falling hard and fast for her sweet, adorable, nerdy best friend and she couldn’t be happier.

Without a second thought Iris raised herself up on her tiptoes to place a kiss to Barry’s cheek. Her lips gently brushing across Barry’s smooth skin. Savoring the fact she could now do these small acts of affection.

Back firmly on her feet Iris looked to see Barry had turned a bright red with a dazed expression on his face.

“Wow,” Barry breathed out. “You really did have a good time.”

Iris laughed brightly before pulled Barry down by his collar for a proper kiss.

**Stomach Kiss**

Iris woke to the sounds of thumps and bumps coming from down the hall.

With a soft groan she slowly raised herself out of bed. At eight months pregnant with twins every movement Iris made came with slight aches and pains. What once took her seconds to do now took ten times longer as she moved with slow deliberateness.

Standing upright Iris felt a sharp kick at the left side of her stomach while slipping into her housecoat. Instinctively Iris knew their daughter was awake. Their little girl loved nothing more than to perform acrobatic routines in the middle of the night. Iris winced at the second kick rubbing her hand on her extended stomach to hopefully soothe the baby back to sleep.

Carefully Iris waddled out of the bedroom down the hall to where her husband was working away in the nursery. Every night this week Iris found him there assembling cribs or organizing the closet filled with new clothes and toys. Iris figured it was his way of working off his abundant energy that seemed to increase the closer they got to the due date.

Iris stepped through the door to see a mess of paint cans on the floor. The far wall was painted four different shades of green which Barry was carefully studying.

“Hey you,” Iris called out softly to her husband.

In seconds Barry was at her side. His arms lightly wrapping around her like she might break if he held her too hard.

“Everything okay?” Barry gazed down at her. “Are you in pain?”

“I’m always in pain,” Iris pouted. “But not the kind of pain you should worry about.”

“Guessing our baby girl is doing her nightly yoga routine,” Barry’s hand moved to where their daughter continued to squirm around her uterus.

Iris nodded earning her a sympathetic smile from Barry.

He then crouched down to be eye level with Iris’s stomach. Gently Barry pushed back the layers of clothing to expose Iris’s stomach. His hands softly caressing the swollen skin of her stomach while whispering words of comfort to their restless daughter. Quickly Iris could feel the baby start to settle down at the sound of Barry’s voice. Their daughter hadn’t even been born yet and already she was daddy’s little girl through and through.

“Thank Bar,” Iris sighed in relief.

“Of course,” Barry grinned up at her. “I’d do anything for my best girls.” Barry leaned forward to press his lips on a soft kiss on Iris stomach right where their daughter had settled back to sleep.

**Hipbone Kiss**

“Iris…Please…” Iris grinned from her position in between Barry’s legs.

She had her husband spread out across their bed after he’d been gone most of the night patrolling the city. Iris had never considered herself an impatient person but even she had her limits. She had barely seen Barry all week. Which is why she was going to savor every moment of this.

“Patience is a virtue,” Iris teased her husband that elicited a frustrated groan from him.

Her hands dragged down his thighs. Loving the hard feel of the re-enforced red leather against her hands. Iris worked open the pants of the suit and dragged down the material. Slowly she exposed the pale skin that stretched taunt over his hipbone. Iris’s finger lightly traced over the smattering of freckles that dotted along his skin.

Iris had a long fascination with Barry’s hipbones. Dating as far back to their teen years. She recalled the many times Barry stretched his arms over his head causing his shirt to lift up exposing his hipbones. Dirty thoughts of what it would be like to trace the outline of those hipbones or kiss the freckles dotted along the skin always entering her mind.

Now being married Iris could do whatever she pleased with Barry’s hipbones.

Iris dipped down to press light kisses to Barry’s freckles moving up to his navel. Her tongue lightly dragged across his hipbone.

“Iris…” Barry drew out her name impatiently.

“Hmm?” Iris replied distractedly.

“Can you…please?…”

“In a minute,” Iris pressed another kiss to his hipbone. “I’m enjoying myself here.”

**Kiss on the Lips**

Iris walked through the chaotic bullpen of Picture News balancing a mug of coffee in one hand with a pile of folders of articles to fact check in the other. She mentally went through her to-do list hoping to get off work early. She had a rare night off and hoped to spend it with her boyfriend doing absolutely nothing but cuddling on the couch watching movies and making out.

Drawing closer to her desk Iris met with the familiar sight of her boyfriend sitting in her chair. His face hiding behind an open newspaper he was reading.

“Hey you,” Iris dropped the pile of folder onto her desk, “What are you doing here?”

“Catching up on the latest Iris West interview,” Barry’s voice came from behind the newspaper.

“Uh huh,” Iris leaned against her desk while sipping her coffee, “And the only place to do this was at my desk?”

“Thought you’d want my opinion,” Barry’s green eyes peeked over the edge of the newspaper. “I was the person you interviewed after all.”

Iris concealed her amused smile by taking another sip of his coffee.

“So what did you think then?” Iris asked after a beat of silence passed.

“Well I did like the title 'An Intimate Evening With The Flash’,” Barry said. “Though your boyfriend might get jealous.”

“My boyfriend will be just fine,” Iris rolled her eyes at him.

“The interview itself was amazing,” Barry continued. “You really painted a vivid picture of the man behind the mask.”

“Helps when you have insider knowledge of the man underneath the layers of red reinforced leather,” Iris teased.

“I do have one issue,” Barry rustled the newspaper to get to the next page. “This quote here 'while the mask covers his face one knows The Flash is undoubtedly boyishly handsome’. Boyishly handsome? For real Iris?”

“Whats wrong with boyishly handsome?” Iris asked.

Barry abruptly folded the newspaper to give Iris a view of his boyishly handsome looks she had accurately described.

“You make me sound like a character in a young-adult novel,” Barry scoffed.

“What should have I gone with then?” Iris arched an eyebrow in question.

“He’s handsome in a rugged and manly way,” Barry suggested.

“Hmmm. Nope. Sounds more like Oliver Queen.”

“Sophisticated and maturely handsome?”

“That would be Harry Wells.”

“Handsome with an air of mystery and allure?”

“I’m afraid that’s Jay Garrick.”

Barry’s grumpy pout had Iris giggling.

“If it makes you feel better 'boyishly handsome’ is my preference,” Iris grinned.

“Oh is it?” Barry grinned at her suggestively.

Iris had to remind herself she was currently in a room filled with her co-workers. Because all she wanted to was slide right into Barry’s lap when he gave her those bedroom eyes.

“Maybe I need a follow up interview,” Iris said coyly. “Really peel back the layers. Get to know the naked truth of the man behind the mask.”

Iris then swooped down to capture Barry’s lips in a kiss before he could answer back. She loved how their lips moved perfectly together. The slow and steady rhyme that built up to a deeper hunger. Most days Iris thought she could spend the rest of her life kissing Barry’s lips and never grow tired of it.

“Well if you feel that will help maintain your journalistic integrity,” Barry said a little breathlessly when they pulled apart.

“You’re ridiculous,” Iris said fondly before leaning in to kiss his lips again.


End file.
